1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of eyewear and, more particularly, to eyewear having interchangeable lenses and a method of exchanging such lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are worn pervasively, whether for protection from the sun and/or airborne debris, vision correction, fashion enhancement, etc. Given the range of uses, a single pair of eyeglasses is rarely suitable for all applications, necessitating the purchase and maintenance of multiple pairs of glasses or some sort of multiple-lens system.
Eyewear with replaceable lenses has been available for some time. However, many of the replaceable lens systems are mechanically complicated, often requiring tools to complete the exchange of one set of lenses with another. With such systems, the lens exchange process is often so burdensome that the advantage offered by such interchangeability is rarely enjoyed because it is just too much trouble. Other systems require that the lenses be manually deformed to a considerable extent, stressing the structure and also making the exchange process difficult.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an eyewear system having interchangeable lenses in which the process required for lens substitution is quick and easily accomplished. With such a system, users are encouraged to convert a single frame into a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses, for example, then to a pair of clear safety-type glasses, then to an amber tinted light-enhancement pair of glasses, etc., as many times as circumstances dictate, because the process can be completed simply and in a matter of seconds.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of previous replaceable lens eyewear systems with a pair of eyeglasses in which the lenses may be interchanged quickly and easily.
Another object of the invention is eyewear having two lenses which can be replaced individually.
A further object of the invention is eyewear having interchangeable lenses in which no tools are required to effect lens replacement.
Yet another object of the invention is a method of interchanging a lens in an eyeglass frame.
In accordance with this and other objects, the present invention is directed to a pair of eyeglasses having a frame and two lenses. The frame has a centrally located nosepiece and is connected at either end with a temple member. Each lens has a substantially circular aperture adjacent the nosepiece of the frame and a notch adjacent a respective end of the frame. The notch fits over a corresponding tang in the frame end to secure the outer portion of the lens while protruding pins on the frame adjacent the nosepiece engage the circular aperture of each lens. Once the lenses are positioned on the pins and in engagement with the tangs, a hinged locking mechanism is snapped over that portion of the lens engaging the pins, securing the lenses in place. To replace the lenses, the hinged locking mechanism is opened, allowing the lenses to be disengaged from the pins and pulled from the tangs.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.